The White Knight
by crazyjman80
Summary: Len Kagamine, a ordinary high school kid. His life is and always will be ordinary and not interesting... or will it. Will superpowers change that? New York City. Here is where heroes are born. Here's where they live and where they will fight and die. Len will learn a lesson on life, love and general badassery.
1. Chapter 1

**That's right guys, I'm working on my first Vocaloid fanfiction and it's going to be superheroes. As you likely already guessed, this one will be a hell of a story focusing around Len and his upcoming life as a superhero. There are going to be some parallels to the original Spider-Man movie series because I hate the crap that the amazing Spider-Man Became. I kept it different enough so that it doesn't seem like you're reading a Vocaloid-ified version of Spider-Man.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read.**

**(Fair warning, if you live in New York or are a fan of New York football... well, I'm originally from Chicago... so uh... Fair warning, Da Bears)**

**...**

Leonard "Len" James Kagamine, blonde, blue eyes, handsome, what could women not love about this dude? He's an adorable idiot without much to lose in life, so why did women ignore this guy. Welcome to New York, city of assholes and Yankees fans (yes, there is a difference,) the big Apple with no form of Apple to be seen. Len had grown up in this city for much of his life with his twin sister and mom, Erin "Rin" Allison Kagamine and Haku Yowane respectively.

His mom, Haku, took him in when he and Rin were only babies. She took them in after their father died in Afghanistan. He was in the USMC and was a Staff Sergeant Paul Kagamine and a damned good Marine. The sarge and Haku never really got along though, in fact they kinda hated each other do they never got married. (hence why Haku's last name isn't Kagamine) The only reason they got together and had Len and Rin was a little mistake on Haku's part one new years eve. But they both loved Len and Rin more than most anything else in the world, so Len and Rin bounced between Haku and Paul's custody, Haku lived in queens and Paul in Brooklyn.

Len and Rin were both Seniors at James Hammett Ulrich High School in Queens with principle R. Trejillo. The twins both liked being at that school, the two had so many friends... ah, who the hell am I kidding, the only one with friends was Rin. Len was just flat out awkward with other people and generally clung to his sister and the friend Len had, a dude by the name of Al. Guy was huge, bigger than most people should even be, even he though didn't like being around Len as he was a relatively strange guy to be around. The only real reason that Len and Rin didn't hang out as much together was because the two hated each other, well, not hated, but fought with each other every day about stupid things to the point where they fought 75% of the time.

Today was no different than most other days in New York, it was hot, too many cars on the road at one time, too much road rage, and way too many homeless guys to actually count. While at the moment it all seemed to be normal and routine day of a New Yorker, something today will happen to a certain blonde friend of ours that will turn him into the hero this city deserves and will very soon, need. Yup, welcome to New York people, it's going to be a long day.

...

Len and Rin were on there way to yet another boring day at school. Len was sitting back listening to his MP3 player, it was currently blasting Avenged Sevenfold, more specifically, Nightmare, the radio edit. Len grew up listening to rock and roll basically his whole life, so did Rin although she didn't like it quite as much though.

Len was sitting in the middle of the bus, maybe 8 or 9 seats back with Big Al. Rin was up in the front with her friends. Len's headphones blared loudly to the point where even Al was growing annoyed it, so much to the point where Al was beginning to get pissed. He shook Len's shoulder. "Hey Len, your freaking headphones man."

"What?" Len said taking them out.

"Your damn headphones. They're too friggin loud!" He yelled at Len.

"Sorry." Len said unplugging them from his ears. "Where we at?" He asked.

"A few minutes to the school." Al replied.

"Seems legit enough." Len replied. "What are we doing in Mathers class?"

"Something stupid probably." Al replied. "By the way, you didn't turn your damn headphones down."

"Sorry, God." He said in a mocking tone turning off the music.

"I didn't say off."

"But you were thinking it." Len said in response.

"You're going to go deaf at that volume you know." Al pestered him.

"And?" Len said rolling his eyes. "What do I care? It's not like it will have any actual effect on me anyway. Even if it does, one mistake ain't going to destroy me anyway."

"This coming from a guy who made out with his sister."

"Hey, twincest is wincest..." he said trying to hold on to what little dignity was left. Len and Rin once went to a party in the middle of the night... luckily Haku generally works late didn't catch them. "And I was high, so there's that." Len said playing it off.

"Whatever bro. You done goofed, no girl wants to go out with the guy who was sucking his sister's face." Al pointed out.

"Then why are girls swarming Rin? Is she like a dike magnet or something? Wait a minute."

"True, flat chest, blue eyes, blond, short." Al told Len. "She's swarming with girls because she has friends who she made the honest way. Besides, you got me." Al said optimistically and pessimistically at the same time.

"I feel even more alone." Len joked in a monotone voice. Len's attention when from talking with his only friend to staring off at something. Al took notice.

"Len, the Hell are you looking at?" He asked demanding an answer.

Len at first didn't respond until. "Huh, what?" Len said.

Al noticed what he was looking at. Another senior here, she was cheer captain for the school football team. Miku Hatsune. She was beautiful... did i say beautiful, I meant boner explosion. Her long blue hair tied up in twintails, gray sleeveless shirt, blue eyes and all that good stuff. She was the reason Len was lost.

"Len? Are you..." Al asked. "Are you just staring at Miku?"

"Uh..."

"You are." Al accused, Len did nothing in response. "Dude forget her. You ain't going out with that. That and she has a boyfriend. She is hella out of your league." Al told Len.

"Don't mean i can't dream." Len said hopefully.

"Your dreams involve your hand and a bottle of lotion." Al criticized.

"Shut up." Len replied chuckling.

"Whatever bro." Al said to him. "Just promise me you won't be outside her house with a video camera and a-"

"Shut it dude." Len said shoving his hand into his face.

The bus just kept on driving in its way to school. Nothing out of the ordinary here right? True, not here anyway.

...

**Around the same time. Anderson Biotech lab. Underground Downtown Manhattan.**

Inside a biohazard filled lab, it's as drab and boring and sterile and... Whatever, you get that idea. Haku worked for Anderson Biotech since she finished high school, more or less as an intern but slowly found her way to a top researcher on human enhancements. She had been apart of a development team to basically turn people into Captain Americas. Unfortunately they've been working on this since Len and Rin were born to no real avail.

However as all big companies are, Anderson has some dirty laundry to hide and Haku knows all too much about it. Human Experimentation. Illegal in all capital letters. ILLEGAL for better visual aid. Haku had been trying to collect enough evidence to convict Anderson and stop them dead in their tracks. She was busy now finishing up research.

Haku had been working roughly since yesterday, so it was about time to go home. She was putting away the vials filled with different mixtures and compounds of chemicals and other things of that nature when her advisor came into the room. "Yowane." He said to her.

"Sir." She said putting away her stuff.

"Tomorrow I'm going with my partners to Simmons to discuss a deal. I need you to keep everything under wraps while I'm gone."

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Good. You're free to finish whatever it was you were doing." He told her.

As he walked out of the room. She sighed to herself. She works longer than most Americans do and only gets paid half of what she should be getting paid. She has to raise twins who regularly break things when they fight... and feed them when they decide to be potheads, but that's issue. This was the very reason that when she was finished putting away the vials and stuff she pulled out a flask full of Saki. As far as she was concerned, the only thing worth drinking.

She finished slamming it down when her own personal cell phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"You got it?" The voice in the other end asked.

"Yeah i got one."

"That's all we need."

"I know." She replied. "Doc, I don't think we need me sneaking veils of crap out every night."

"It's morning."

"Are you fu-" she stopped herself. "Nevermind. I can get you the shipment of VC-0L1-D, this is the stuff that might actually work."

"If we get that somewhere where it belongs, out of their reach. We can end this." He told her. "All we need is a little more time."

"The convoy is leaving tomorrow."

"Guess we're working overtime."

Haku sighed. "I guess so." She sighed hanging up the phone and chugging the last of the Saki.

She looked at her watch. Len and Rin were on their way to school. Means she needs to go home now. She grabbed her bags and left, hoping to beat the morning traffic of New York... yeah right.

...

** 's another work by me.**

**Next week is something different. Hint. Like GTA V... only luckier.**

**Still working on a name though.**

**Okay then. Continue on with the stuff you were doing before.**

**-CJM80**


	2. Chapter 2

Another good old day at school... or maybe not. Len had been doing this long enough to know when a day was just going to drag on all friggin day. Luckily it was once again quitting time and he could go home to his house out in the suburbs with his sister, Rin..The bus didn't normally fill up with people for the afternoon run simply because everyone was going to work or with a friend. Len really didn't have either.

Moving on to the point, Len was getting off the bus and going home to his nice grey, literally grey, house. Rin was right behind him with her backpack filled with CITS homework and other college course stuff. Len had regular people homework which he regularly ignored. That's what really sucks about being Len, living in his sister's shadow... as far as academics go anyway.

"Len." Rin started while the two walked together.

"What?" He asked back.

"Al tells me you were staring at Miku again."

"Course he would, nothing's sacred with that guy." He replied. Len and Al were some good friends, so good in fact that apparently telling Rin things was common practice.

"So how into her are you?" Rin asked her.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Len asked her.

"Simple, you obviously like her. I'm just asking how much."

"Enough to make me want a lobotomy." Len replied harshly to the little sister.

"Denial." Rin hummed to herself.

As the two walked along the sidewalk to their house, one thing became increasingly apparent, New York sucked. Len and Rin had been here their entire lives, it's all they really knew. But they wanted something better with their lives other than A-Holes who beat their wives regularly next door.

Be that as it may Len and Rin continued to their house. It was in sight now.

"Hey Rin." Len asked her.

"What?"

"Ever wonder what it's like outside the city?"

"From what I can tell. Not much different." She replied uninterested. "Why, you want to go to Jersey or something?"

"I was thinking maybe further away." Len replied. "Florida maybe."

"Florida? You know something weird happens every week there right?" She told him. "Just this week some guy tried to make a documentary about a guy who had sex with a dolphin."

"Okay maybe not Florida, but somewhere outside New York." He explained. "I hate living here."

The two were in front of their house. "You mean you hate living with us?"

"With you, maybe." Len rebuked.

"Thanks for being an ass Len." She said taking her key out. "Maybe next time you can tell mom." She said putting the key into the door. "Besides, the Hell would you go anyway?"

"Somewhere." Len replied walking into their house. "Anywhere but here." Haku was in the other room. Only a few minutes ago did she awaken from her nap.

"You know if you weren't such an idiot, you'd have more friends."

"If you weren't such a bitch, this conversation wouldn't be happening." Len rebuked.

Rin's balled her hand into a fist. "The Hell did you just say to me?" Rin asked.

Haku came in to greet the two. "Hey you two, welcome..." She arrived in time to watch the twins fight... again.

"I said, you bitch." Len said angrily to her. Rin swung at his face sending him stumbling back a bit. Rin came at him again in time for Len to regain coordination and got a face full of Len.

The twins were once again in a fist fight somewhere in the house. Haku sighed. She had enough of this for one day. She came up between the two, who were now in close proximity to each other punching and yanking at each other's hair, and smacked the two in the back of the head. The two stopped quickly after Haku hit them. She pulled the two apart.

"You two, need to stop!" She yelled at them. "You're going to break something expensive and important."

"But mom-" Len tired to say something but she cut them off again.

"No but mom me. I work to damn hard every day to make sure you two have a place to stay every night and some food to eat, and yet every day, instead of you two just coming home and doing your homework and getting along like normal siblings, you get into a fight every single day!" She yelled.

Len was looking for a way to get out of the fight but was coming up empty handed.

"It's bad enough your father got into fights every day that get him arrested now you two are trying give me a damn heart attack. Can't you two just for once just calm down and get along! You two are the reason I have so many black hairs, the reason why child protective services call the school because you two go with black eyes, they think I beat you two when really it's you two never getting along! Neither of you are going to go anywhere in this world of you can't get along with each other, you two just need to stop arguing or so help me God I'll do something to punish you two you won't forgive me for!" She finished yelling.

Len and Rin were both surprised she acted this way, normally she just separated them and sent them to their rooms or just made them do chores for an hour or two, but she went off on them today for some reason.

"Mom i-"

"Len just... shut up." Haku snapped trying to calm back down. She started to stumble back a bit.

"Mom!" Len and Rin gasped as she started to fall down.

The two grabbed her and saved her from falling back onto the ground while she nearly passed out on the floor. Haku was like normal people... a alcoholic and has some form of genetic issue that leaves then vulnerable to something people wouldn't have had to deal with as hundred years ago, that and she worked at a bio lab and had been doing it since roughly yesterday.

She was likely low on blood sugar and almost passed out. This wasn't the first time she almost passed out during the process, just the first time she did while yelling at the twins. Len and Rin brought Haku to the living room where they laid her down on the couch. Len went off into the kitchen while Rin went over to a cabinet with some meds in it.

The two came back with various things, Len had a box of chocolates while Rin came back with some medications she was supposed to be taking, keyword, supposed.

Len and Rin both basically shoved them into her and sat back and waited for a few minutes while she took the chocolate and medication. Within a few minutes she was back to looking like a normal version of herself.

Both of the twins were concerned for their mom, she almost passed out again and they wanted to apologize for nearly breaking everything in the front room. After a moment of Haku gaining her strength back, Len was the first to shell out an apology. "Mom, I'm sorry for what-"

"Len, just, go to your room." Haku said annoyed. Len stopped trying to defend himself, he did as his mom asked of him and went on his way back to his room upstairs. "Rin, you too." She told her. Rin was less likely to argue than Len. She got up and left without a hesitation.

Like that, the two twins left for their rooms leaving an agitated and stressed out Haku behind. She sighed at her own agony. She was condemned to a life where she had to raise two little ungrateful assholes who she had the unfortunate fate of calling her children. The worst part of it is, this wasn't even her biggest source of stress.

Her phone rings.

"Hello?" She says answering the phone.

"Haku. Is it ready?" A familiar voice answered.

"Yeah doc. It's ready and waiting. When the package leaves the compound, all you have to do is grab it and it's yours." She replied.

"Good, we're going to need it." He replied. "I'll contact you when we have the package."

"Thanks doc." She replied hanging up the phone. At the very least, this was going to plan.

...

"Luka, wake up." A voice called out to her. "Luka wake up." The faint voice called out to her. "Luka wake the Hell up!"

Luka shot awake. She sat up so fast she almost smashed her face into the roof of her car.

"Jesus, what the Hell were you doing last night?" Her partner asked her.

"Same thing as every night, try to take over the world." She joked in response. A veteran NYPD officer, Luka was no stranger to it hitting the fan. But on the upside she also had a logical reason to want to sleep all day, score one for not sleeping at night. A few weeks ago, she was assigned a rookie to teach, and as far as she was concerned, that meant she had a slave to do all her work while she reaps the rewards. That means sleep for once.

"Sergeant. You can't keep sleeping all day." He told her.

"Like Hell I can't." She replied. "I've been doing this long enough. I can sleep whenever I want." She replied sarcastically.

"But we're going to a domestic." He replied.

"How many times have you dragged me in there because you didn't know what you were doing?" She asked. He didn't answer. "My point exactly. You can handle this." She told him.

"But we're going to a-"

"Fine fine." She groaned. She slowly fixed her hat and long pink hair. "Your buying me beer when this is over." She told him. "Wake me when we're there."

"We're outside the place now." He quickly replied.

"Are we?" Luka asked surprised. "Nevermind buying me the beer, you learned to not wake me until we're there." She told him fixing her hat to go out in public.

...

**A/N- given everything that's happened in the last week. Feel lucky anything came out this week at all. Wait a minute...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N kill me later, just be thankful this came out at all**

…

Tossing a tennis ball back and forth, that's really all Len has been doing for a while now, _thud, thud, thud._ Over and over again, about an hour ago it had been pissing Rin off, now it was beginning to even annoy Len a bit. But obviously, he really didn't care, he had his own Playstation, and Rin had an Xbox, but it didn't read disks anymore so that pretty much invalidated having an Playstation, Rin was in her room right across from Len and she was busy hard at work blowing up buildings and stuff in Battlefield. Len did like CoD better anyway. No matter how boring stuff got though, he always did have a few good old fashioned Metallica and A7X CD's and a stereo to piss Haku and Rin off with.

Though as kickass as those were, the one thing that was beginning to really piss poor old Len off the fact that he had nothing to do right now. He had friends, okay he had one friend was beginning to grow tired of Len's bull, there was always his literal female counterpart and her friends. That could only end well though. Besides all the obvious reasons, at least his life couldn't get any worst, could it? A knocking at his door. "Len come and eat." Haku was telling him to go and eat. She almost had a heart attack a few minutes ago, there was no way anything she served was going to taste good, it would be heart healthy, but in no means good tasting.

He made his way down the stairs of his small queens home. Rin had obviously beaten him down as she was already in the kitchen grabbing a plate. He could smell it from here, a good old fashioned plate of asparagus, mashed potatoes and some kind of steamed veggie. Yup, dirt tasting dinner. Correction, dirt tastes better. He walked into the kitchen and found his nose was not wrong, asparagus, mashed potatoes and steamed peas and corn. He made a plate of this abomination he called dinner. What was wrong with having hamburger helper, or steak, or mac and cheese, or steak. Long story short, he wanted a 32 ounce steak, by the way, those are totally worth eating.

He wondered over to the living room where his dear old sister was watching TV eating a plate of Haku dinner. The TV was playing some kind of news report on crime and supposed allegations against Anderson Pharmaceutical, they did something involving Al Quesada or something along those lines of bad deeds. No one was actually watching the news, it was just white noise while they ate. Besides, what would they care right? Len sat down next to Rin. His fork was bent at the tip, but that's unimportant… or is it? Nah, it's not important. BUT IT IS! No, it's not. He ate the dirt tasting food his mom made forkful at a time.

Rin obviously hated the boredom of silence. "Len?"

"What?" he replied.

"What college you going to?" Rin asked the senior rhetorically as if he had the grades to go to college. Those honor students with the sense of humor.

"Ha-ha." He grumbled sarcastically. "I forgot miss Harvard over here wanted her little brother to go to college so she wouldn't be alone."

"You could at least pretend like you care about your future."

"You know me."

"Exactly, the Army wont even take you if you try. Your ASVAB scores would be too low to get in." Rin said to him. Ever since Len and Rin learned that their dad was in the USMC, Len always wanted to join. [by the way, US ARMY stands for Uncle Sam Ass Raped Me Yesterday. This joke is brought to you by Nature Box, for great tasting snacks, go to nature box dot com.] He knows the risk of enlisting, that wasn't what concerned him though, its what would happen if that did happen. He knows that Rin doesn't hate him… okay she does, but she's still his sister, she would probably be emotionally broken for awhile, Haku was a different story however, if Len enlisted and died… that's something that he didn't want to think about.

"Whatever. I'll get in somehow." Len told her.

"If you do, don't die." Rin told him. Haku was standing nearby, she was eating the food she made. She was listening to the mini conversation between the twins. It was actually nice when they don't try to kill each other over every little, literally kill each other sometimes. But enough of that, she was just happy they were at peace for the time being. As she finished her plate, she walked out into the kitchen again, somewhat to put the plate in the sink and somewhat to grab the stack of papers sitting on the counter. She flipped through them like… bills. Go figure most of them were indeed bills, one thing she did find though was a letter from the school Len and Rin went to.

'to the parent(s) of Len Kagamine.' is what it read. She usually just ignored these because they were usually just trying to tell her that Len and Rin got into a fight at school and needed extra attention and blah blah blah, and this time she was well and truly bored so she decided to actually read them. She opened it without mercy and started to read through it, and by read, I mean she more or less skimmed through it. Kind of like you reader. At first, the usual, 'Len has just barely passed this class, blah blah blah.' nothing out of the ordinary yet. She unintentionally found herself wandering into the living room with Len and Rin, still skimming through the paper. She finally came across the real reason the letter was sent, in bold letters.

**Len has behavioral issues that need to be resolved now.**

Her first thought was _well no shit Sherlock. _but she kept reading through it. It mostly just stated things she already knew, he often times got into fights, anti social, often times tired. Nothing out of the ordinary. She read a line that got her attention. 'after careful consideration, we have decided that in Len's best interest, we will not be graduating him this year.' Obviously this came as a bit of a surprise, the fact that they sent a letter and didn't just call her for one, but Len not graduating this year, that's just being a dick and a little uncalled for. She put the paper down. She knew something like this would have happened eventually, but she was kind of hoping that it wouldn't. She glanced at her son, of course he would get pissed, but there really was no getting around it, she had to at least make Len aware of the situation, or at the very least, let Len know she knows.

"Len." she called to him. He was really focused on the TV that he almost didn't hear her talking.

"Hmm? What?" He grumbled.

She showed him the paper. "Mind explaining this?" She didn't mean to sound pissed off, it just came out that way.

"Ah shit." He hissed under his breath.

"So you do know." She inquired.

"Yeah I know." Len told her. "Mr. Kobain told me." Mr. K. Kobain was his school counselor.

"Well." Haku said to him expecting a response of some form.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say something about it?" She asked him. Rin had not idea what was going on, she was busy watching TV still, doing her best to ignore them.

"Like what? 'oh yeah mom, I'm not graduating this year, bye.'" He said mocking his own voice.

"You could have at least told me." she scolded.

"What good would that have done me?" He asked.

"I could have helped."

"How? They're already trying to fail me-"

"They aren't trying to fail you, you're failing it yourself Len!" She started to raise her voice. She unintentionally set up and ignited her own powder keg of death.

Len sighed. "Of course. No one tries to help me, and I get blamed for it."

"You could try asking for it." Rin grumbled under her breath not moving her gaze from the TV. She was being sarcastic, but it was true.

"And you shut up!" Len yelled at Rin.

"Don't yell at her!" Haku yelled at Len. Of course, even dinner wasn't sacred from these kinds of things.

"Why? So you can yell at me undisrupted?" Len said stating the obvious.

"I don't mean to yell at you, you just always bring it up to that point." She scolded once more.

"Stop making me the bad guy, I'm just trying to do what they tell me all the time." Len rebuked. "The teachers all ignore me when I ask for any kind of help, and to top it off, everyone always compares me to Rin, every damn time they look at my grades or look at us both."

Haku grew slightly more angry with each passing second. "Len, maybe if you did what the teacher asked of you instead of just screwing around in the back of the class like an idiot, you might actually be doing good in school like Rin. And second off, you'll never accomplish anything in life unless you do something in school other than sit on your ass all day. you'll never even learn what the teacher is trying to teach you unless you actually listen too."

Now let me stop right here and explain something to any parents who are reading this, DO NOT compare children, especially twins. Haku is a relatively poor person at being a decent mother, she doesn't spend a whole lot of time at home with the kids because she works all freaking day and sometimes all night, so she has a bit of an excuse for not knowing some basic things.

Len heard this and knew right off the bat where this was going. "So what? I'm an idiot?" Len brought that up and she knew right off the bat that it was not the right thing to say at that particular moment. "fine…" Len said exceptionally calmly. "Guess I'll just go somewhere where worthless morons wont waste anyone's precious time." He said wandering out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked interrogatively. Len was simply just walking towards e door.

"Out for a bit." Len said putting his yellow hoodie on. He opened the creaky door and left.

Haku was still unable to process what just happened. She knew Len was the kind of person to over react and the twin with the temper, but that was uncalled for. She turned to Rin. "Get him!" She yelled at her.

Rin sighed. "No, I think this one is your fault." She said. "If I were the one to have pissed him off, I would have, but this one is on you." Rin said putting her plate down.

Haku just about had enough bullshit for one night. "Go to your damn room." she said pointing towards the stairs.

Rin, caught off guard. "Wait, what the hell, it's Len who you're mad at, not me!"

"Go!" She yelled.

Rin got to her feet in a pissed off way. "Goddamnit Len." Rin hissed under her breath. Tonight was going to be long, she just knew it.

…

Miku Hatsune, she was just about the prettiest girl at James Hammett-Ulrich High School and one of the best and brightest there. She did more than well on most of her subjects, she had plenty of good people she could consider a friend and many of the dudes in the school were head over heals in love with her and… you know what, you've all seen and heard this a thousand times before in other TV dramas and anime before. But like all normal people, she had one thing that she thought was a bad thing, she was in love with superheroes. She was one hell of a closet otaku. She would on occasion sneak out into the city to a few comic books and manga, she enjoyed it too, but she thought if anyone found out, no one would like her anymore. She had boyfriend who was unaware of this nerd side to her, but thankfully to her, he was a moron.

She was just doing her own thing screwing around in her room. The TV was on and it was on the Ultor channel. It was a show about two guys who find a baby in a old subway car and they're trying to take it to its mom. She wasn't really watching it though, she never really did care much for the Ultor channel. Her mind was on many things, most of them involved school. She was captain of the cheer squad [yes, we're going to use that cliché] and she needed to keep her grades up to stay on team, however she would much rather stay at home and watch Batman or something.

Her phone rings.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Hey Miku, what's up!" A loud voice yelled into her phone, she knew who this was. "So how you doing over there in the states sis!"

Miku's brother was a sniper in the US Navy [no, he is not Chris Kyle, don't know who that is, then you a damn communist.] He enlisted back when she first went into high school, leaving her alone at home with her mom. "Been good I guess, why the hell are you yelling?" She asked him.

"Cause its' loud as f-" a long static started to happen.

"What?" She asked politely.

"I said that t- and my - some fu- anyway I just wante-" Almost all static now.

"Bro, can you just call back when you have signal."

_Static_

She groaned and hung up the phone. She knew her brother loved her, she just kind of wished he wouldn't call if all he could get out was 'hi.' She went back to her normal doings again. She pulled out one of her favorite comics, Deadpool, everyone loved the merc with the mouth, and apparently so did Miku. Kicking back in her bed, she started to read through the book, outside some police cars went by going to a crime scene, probably a domestic, those are common here in the suburbs. She had grown somewhat used to the sounds of police sirens.

A couple of minutes and then her phone started to ring again, only this time she tried to ignore it. It stopped. She continued to read her book and attempted to ignore all other sounds as she read about the mercenary Deadpool. The phone rang again. She groaned a irritated moan of despair and answered it just to shut it up. "Hello?" She moaned into the phone.

"Hey, you hung up on -"

She sighed again. Once again all she was getting was static. "I cant hear you."

"Try putti-"

She decidedly hung up on the phone. It would pointless to keep trying to keep in touch with her brother, it wouldn't be very possible if the static was all she could hear. Putting her phone on the charger, she sat back down. This time a different feeling hit her, she was hungry. She groaned in anger though, she didn't have any food downstairs, not right now anyway, her mom left to go get more. So for now she would either have to wait until the food came home THEN wait for her mom to cook it THEN she could eat… or just order a pizza.

After nothing more than 10 seconds of thought, she decided to go for the latter. She picked her phone up again and unlocked it. She had Pizza Hut in her contacts list for this exact reason… and she has a stoner family and group of friends, so it's more than a useful number to have stored. She dialed the number for pizza.

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut of Queens. We have a special going on where if you buy one large pizza, get a free order of hot wings." The obviously big black woman answered.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the special."

"What kinda of pizza does yah wahn?"

"Pepperoni." She replied. Grabbing her wallet, her Marvel Superheroes wallet from Wal-Mart.

She knew what she wanted, and she was going to eat well tonight.

…

"Load it on! Hurry up." The worker said. "Come on, what the hell do you think they pay us for come on!" He yelled once again. He looked like any old construction worker on his job site, He had a construction hat on, for safety reasons. On the loading bay with him was a group of other similarly dressed individuals carrying crates of things in dolly's and by hand. He was in a dock next to the Anderson Bio Tech Lab packing facility where normally medical supplies and research tools are shipped out to the general public or to universities for research. They were being paid to load the VC-0L1-D, the experimental drug that Haku was working on, onto a truck.

It was beginning to get darker as time went on. The day began to fade into oblivion and the night took over. The LED lights of the building shining down on the workers was the only source of light around, even the moon was barely visible.

From the doors inside the facility, the driver of the truck appeared. "You, you on the list!" The worker asked him.

"Yeah." He replied handing him a piece of paper signifying he was the one to pilot the truck that would be transporting the experimental drug.

"Alright, move it-" He was cut off. He lifelessly fell to the floor as if being shot by something. The driver noticed his sentence get cut off without thinking yelled.

"Sniper!" before he knew it, he too was shot and taken down. The men packing and loading he VC-0L1-D ran for their lives. The whole area was cleared out in a matter of seconds.

Out from the shadows came a figure with a large black trench coat and blue scarf. Kaito was one hell of a soldier in Iraq, now he was one hell of a merc doing his job. With the sniper rifle in hand, he ran across into the lot where the truck was and climbed up into the cabin of the vehicle. "Alright doc, I got the truck. Now what?" He said starting the vehicle speaking to someone over a radio.

"Get moving. Take that shit somewhere where we can pick it up. Preferably New Jersey." He said. "Oh and be careful of anyone who might come after you, so make it snappy [Schnappi, das kleine krokodil]."

"Got it." he replied starting the truck. The truck slowly rumbled and finally the engine turned over and it finally got into gear. Kaito shifted it into gear and began to drive off, he needed to get to the doctor and deliver the drug, effectively keeping out of the wrong hands. All that bullcrap was more than he could really handle, all he cared of was that he was about to make some money for driving a truck around. He was confident he could make it to New Jersey in one piece seeing how things are going now. Clear skies, clear roads, got in and got out in a matter of seconds, not minutes like everyone originally predicted. He decided to even turn the radio on. 94.7 WNSH. "Country? You frickin kidding me?!" He yelled in aggrivation, he really disliked country music. He flipped through a few stations until finally settling on 104.3 WAXQ a classic rock station. "That's better." The radio was playing one of his favorite songs. TNT by AC/DC. "Hell yeah." He said to himself. He was really enjoying himself for a guy who just stole a freaking truck full of experimental drugs. _nothing could go wrong._ he thought to himself leaning back like a true trucker humming the tune of the song playing.

He had no idea what was following him.

…

**A/N- Yup, that happened. A few things, I finally have a new computer, and it sucks… sorry that's why it took so long to get this, and I don't really have much of an internet connection anymore. Damnit. Number two, what should Miku's brother's name be? And yes, I did google those radio stations, they are real New York stations. **

**Chris Kyle is the best american sniper ever, sporting about 160 confirmed kills, for anyone who doesn't know back there.**

**Next chapter will be better because, SPOILER ALERT, gunfight, superpowers finally come in and more gunshots. **

**-CJM80**


End file.
